The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device.
Currently, as display products are widely used in people's lives, requirements for the picture display quality of the display products are higher. For example, requirements for high Pixels Per Inch (PPI), high luminance and the like are proposed. In the development of high-PPI twisted-nematic (TN) display screens, panel manufacturers try to maximize the pixel aperture rate, so as to meet customers' requirements for high luminance. The left space in the pixel circuit for the storage capacitor is reduced accordingly, resulting in an increasing risk of flickering of the picture of the display screen.